Un novio peculiar
by Deih
Summary: Levi era como un gatito arisco en público, pero Eren no podría decir que eso era igual en la intimidad de su habitación.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

 **Nota:** No sabía si subirlo y...bueno. Es un **Ereri.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Su novio era especial, debía tener cuidado al tomarlo por sorpresa o sobrepasarse en lugares públicos, pues corría el riesgo de ganarse una patada en la entrepierna. Además, si era demasiado empalagoso, Levi se enfurruñaba e intentaba huir como un gatito arisco.

Cómo lo amaba, el sonrojo que adornaba su carita cada vez que pasaba eso le frenaba el corazón.

Pero había ciertas ocasiones en las que la actitud del Ackerman cambiaba radicalmente, como si estuviera en una etapa imaginaria en la que decidía brindarle amor. Y su manera de darle amor era, por demás, peculiar.

—Levi —murmuró, cerrando uno de sus párpados cuando el pelinegro posó sus labios allí, dándole un besito—. Amor —volvió a llamar, suspirando de forma inconsciente, pues había recibido una mordida en el cuello esta vez.

Se removió un poco. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, quien se encontraba acostado en la mullida alfombra que adornaba el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Levi, el cual se mantenía ligeramente inclinado para poder mimar a Jaeger a gusto.

Nunca lo admitiría, ni aunque lo torturaran, pero el mocoso tenía piel de bebé.

—¿Qué? —contestó, apretujando las mejillas de Eren con diversión, provocando que formara una trompita.

—Nnh te amo —musitó con voz ahogada, le costaba hablar así. Su contrario arqueó una de sus cejas, soltando una risa que, más bien, pareció un bufido y bajó un poco más, dándole varios besitos a su boquita aún estirada—. Demonios, eres imposible, me estás tentando —jadeó, haciendo un sonidito de frustración cuando Levi detuvo sus manos, sin dejar que le tocara.

—Quédate quieto —se quejó, más infantil de lo que le gustaría—, estoy ocupado, mocoso —agregó, deslizando sus pálidas manitos hasta dejarlas en el fuerte pecho de su novio, volviendo a la carga al morder la mejilla del castaño y chuparla despacito, como si fuera un bebé.

Eren gimoteó bajito a modo de berrinche, pero se dejó hacer. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Levi era la clase de novio que disfrutaba de _molestar_ a su pareja, se habría reído en su cara. Pero ahora comprobaba que las apariencias engañaban de verdad, ya que el Ackerman, en la intimidad de su habitación, era capaz hasta de tirarse sobre su estómago si no le prestaba atención.

Terminó cerrando sus párpados en el instante en el que los deditos del pelinegro se hundieron en su cabello castaño, brindándole caricias. No volvió a abrirlos ni cuando Levi comenzó a juguetear con su cara, jalando sus mejillas, mordiendo su nariz o tirando de su labio inferior con los propios. Solo se dejó hacer, soltando uno que otro sonidito por las atenciones.

El libro que había estado leyendo —antes de que el Ackerman se frustrara y le obligara a acostarse— quedó olvidado cuando Levi pareció cansarse de solo rozar sus labios, atrapándolo en un beso que, si bien no fue pasional, sí fue profundo. Es más, el pelinegro parecía estar saboreando un dulce, pues su lengua se paseaba por el labio superior e inferior del más alto con dulzura, adentrándola en la húmeda cavidad de vez en cuando. Sus manitos volvieron a bajar y Eren, sabiendo lo que quería, subió las propias, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio mientras exploraban, una vez más, sus bocas.

Para cuando se separaron, sus párpados ya estaban abiertos, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes. Levi mostró una sonrisa ladeada, parpadeando lento, sabiendo cómo hipnotizaba a su chico solo con la cercanía.

—Bebé —musitó Eren, suspirando quedo.

—¿Mmh?

—¿Puedo seguir leyendo?

Silencio. Jaeger se preparó para recibir un golpe y un rotundo _vete a la mierda_ , en conjunto con un _no te vuelvo a tocar en mi jodida vida_. Pero lejos de recibir una respuesta verbal, consiguió una física.

Y no, no fue un puñetazo gracias a sus costillas.

El Ackerman tomó el libro, dándoselo e indicándole de forma silenciosa que prosiguiera con la lectura. Eso sí, no se quedó siendo su almohada, sino que lo empujó para salirse de ahí. Eren se alarmó. No, joder, no. Cuando su chico se enojaba con él no podía concentrarse en nada; sin embargo, en el momento en el que entreabrió sus labios dispuesto a disculparse, su contrario se le adelantó.

—Solo tengo sed, imbécil. No me voy a desaparecer —rodó los ojos, ignorando olímpicamente cualquier tipo de respuesta al salir de la habitación. El castaño hizo un puchero, apoyándose en la cama para continuar leyendo. Y no era por placer, era porque el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada y al otro día tenía el examen final.

Sí, le gustaba la adrenalina, ¿vale? No es como si se hubiera olvidado, claro que no.

Con una frustración única por no poder perderse en los mimos de su pareja por culpa de los finales, continuó con la lectura, todavía preguntándose por qué carajos era tan importante aprenderse algo que no venía al caso; mas tampoco venía al caso perderse en pequeñeces como esas, así que intentó concentrarse.

Mordió su labio inferior y flexionó una de sus piernas, deslizándose un poco más hacia abajo en un intento por encontrar una posición más cómoda, porque sabía que si iba a la cama terminaría dormido como un tronco. Oyó un ruidito y supuso que su bebé ya había llegado, pero se negó a bajar el libro.

Le distraía. Mierda, Levi tenía que estar haciéndolo a propósito. ¿Quería que reprobara? Comenzaba a creer en esa horrorosa opción. Aún así, cuando los minutos pasaron y su pareja no se acercó ni por asomo, se permitió relajarse, releyendo la última línea del texto.

Error.

Sus piernas fueron separadas de golpe y, mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un fuerte apretón en el bulto que formaba su miembro, cosa que le provocó un débil gritito de sorpresa, mezclado con un jadeo.

—¡Amor! ¡¿Pero qué-…?! ¡Nh- !—se encogió, hundiendo su rostro en el libro abierto cuando esa manito empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, estimulando su dormido genital que, poco a poco, iba endureciéndose— …Levi… —murmuró con la voz temblorosa, haciendo el intento de detener a su novio. Pero eso le valió otro apretón y que frotara más rápido, arrancándole más gemidos.

—Sigue leyendo —habló como si fuera normal, acostándose boca abajo entre las piernas de Eren para poder presionar su miembro, esta vez, con su boca. No importaba si era por sobre el pantalón, sabía que el castaño sentía el calor de su lengua y sus dientes rozando allí.

Jaeger jadeó, entrecerrando sus párpados. Ya debió saber que pasaría eso, nunca podía dejar de prestarle atención aún si era por motivo de estudio. Por eso supo que no había alternativa —y que, joder, no pensaba detenerlo. Menos cuando esos dedos empezaron a bajar la cremallera de sus jeans—, y que no lograría estudiar ni el primer párrafo.

Intentó, por todos los medios, volver a leer de todas formas. Aún así, cuando la resbaladiza y caliente lengua de Levi humedeció su miembro directamente, decidió mandar todo al carajo y lanzar el libro hacia cualquier lado.

Luego podría pedirle ayuda a Armin, porque en esos momentos, su perfecto y peculiar novio decidió que sería divertido molestarlo. Y claramente, él debía demostrarle qué _tan divertido_ era provocarlo de esa forma.

Realmente, no cambiaría a esa joya por nada.


End file.
